Talk:Kakashi Hatake
Young Kakashi's voice actor (English) Does Young Kakashi have a different English voice actor in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, or is it still Wittenberg? The S (talk) 17:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Abilities In kakashi, abilities should be noted that kakashi is able to detect the presence of persons within an area by simply placing his finger on the ground like tobirama senjo and minato namikaze. this ability was demonstrated by kakashi in kakashi gaiden. : Actually he smelled him. --Cerez365 (talk) 12:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) my bad, you are right kakashi smelled him or sensed him, he didn´t detect it with is index When did Kakashi use the eight gates?Scott swag (talk) 23:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :There's a chapter when its shown that Kakashi is training, in Part II. He's climbing a mountain with one of his hands in his back. They show Kakashi concentrating and there is a focus on his head, where the first gate is, and then Kakashi suddenly begins to climb much faster, in "grip-leaps". Omnibender - Talk - 23:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Part two? I thought it was the Chunin exams... --Benfen (talk) 09:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah it was when he was training Sasuke... Omni's mind must be elsewhere--Cerez365 10:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) did you noticed that when its to eyes kishimoto likes more left eye becouse every caracter who is popular has something to do with left eye kakashis left eye sharingan,deidaras eye covered with hair and having that thing to counter genjutsu,amd all caracter who soposed to be unpopular have to do something with right eyeYamatoTakeru (talk) 20:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure whether or not this wiki counts the jutsu seen in the Naruto games, but in Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4, Kakashi's awakened ultimate jutsu shows him using a wind technique. Just wanted to let you know it you did not already know. :Game and movie stuff is not a part of the series and is thus not added in the infobox of manga characters. Jacce | Talk | 06:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Minor/Subtle Dog Theme? Has it come to anyone else's attention that there seems to be an animal theme to some of Kakashi's techniques, if not more subtle or minor than other themes. For example, there's his personal summons being ninken, the Earth Release: Earth Style Wall being ornamented with dog-heads, and his Lightning Hound technique. Anyone else believe this is something that deserves a worth-while mention in the trivia? Pardon me if it's already mentioned.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 07:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really see why that's necessary though most people in Naruto have "subtle themes" of sorts which often leans towards the animals they summon --Cerez365 (talk) 09:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, said themes are more often than not mentioned in their article, though with this one being less noticeable, it might be better suited in the trivia section.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) makibishi when did kakashi use makibishi :During his fight against Zabuza, before he was caught in the water prison. Jacce | Talk | 17:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ahhh yeah thanks i remember now Eight Gates usage In which chapter does Kakashi use the Eight Gates while rock-climbing? (talk) 17:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :The anime episode that shows him using covers chapters 92 and 93. If he used it in the manga, I would say that chapter 93 is most likely. Jacce | Talk | 17:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ANBU uniform Is it just me, or is Kakashi's ANBU uniform as it appeared in the Nine-Tails' Attack flashback completely different from how it's been depicted in the anime and games? Should this be mentioned in trivia (since, if I remember correctly, the Nine-Tails' Attack flashback was actually the first manga appearance of Kakashi while he was in the ANBU, post-dating several out-of-manga appearances)? Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 20:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I compared the images depicting Kakashi in ANBU uniform from the first artbook and chapter 502 and I couldn't find any real differences. The breast plate in chapter 502 might be somewhat longer than the one in the artbook, though, but that's about it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, it appeared in an artbook a while back? I see. I thought the arm guards and gloves were different, as well, and I think that he wore a red scarf in the first movie's flashbacks that he's become famous for in fan art. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 18:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know about the films — or the anime for that matter — but the manga depictions of the uniform do not differ significantly. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Fire Ball Jutsu: anime only? Kakashi's fire ball justu is not only in the anime. It's also in Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. So... can i take off the part that says anime only? Amaterasu789 (talk) 00:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :The infobox only lists manga/anime jutsu for anime/manga characters, if they only use it in one of those medias then it is displayed that way. SimAnt 01:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Know to think about it...did Kakashi take his mask off when doing this jutsu?--Black-Light (talk) 21:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light Infobox Can someone please fix the mistakes to Kakashi's infobox? Someone vandalized it by adding Double Dynamic Entry, Dual Piercing Fang, Hatake Taijutsu Combo: Sky, Sexy Technique, Shadow Imitation Technique, Uzumaki Naruto Combo, and Wind Release: Great Breakthrough when the are clearly Game Only techniques. Steveo920, November 28, 2010 :Oh good. That isn't working again. ~SnapperT '' 02:14, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if it has been removed or not, but the incorrect jutsu's are still there. if they have been removed then the have been put back in. SharinganMike (talk) 19:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ? Why doesn't this article show Kakashi's "One Thousand Years of Death"? :Because it does. Take a closer look to the jutsu list in the infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 03:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu is it just me, or has Kakashis arsenal of Jutsu at an all time low? surely alot have been removed and i'm not sure why. SharinganMike (talk) 14:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Infobox bugs. Omnibender - Talk - 17:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Ahhh does explain why some of the infobos have had random coding instead of weapons and what not, as well as the Sand Siblings family tree saying they're both neices and nephews as well as brothers and sisters. :') SharinganMike (talk) 17:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) executioner blade?? shoudnt the executioner blade be put in his weapons list.. :No. He was just shown holding the blade. We didn't list Bee as a user when he used it against Taka, and he did much more stuff with it than we saw Kakashi doing. If Kakashi keeps it, then we might list it. Omnibender - Talk - 00:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I dunno why they won't wait =\ --Cerez365 (talk) 00:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) true, but another question, is it safe to assume that kakashi is the best short to mid range fighter around the 5 nations? :Not sure what one has to do with the other, but uhm.. no. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 03:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- naow?--Cerez365™☺ 23:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) main character isn't kakashi one of the main characters as well??? (talk) 18:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :No he's a main supporting character. The story doesn't focus around him or his generation.--Cerez☺ (talk) 18:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well then it's not mentioned in his page. (talk) 19:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) anbu what episode shows kakashi in his anbu days???-- (talk) 07:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) wind I Beleave that kakashi has wind chakra they dont say in the wiki that he has it he can do rasingan but why is it not on the page ? (talk) 21:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Rasengan isn't wind-natured. ~SnapperT '' 21:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) If lightnin cutter... ...is the only non-copied jutsu of kakashi then why was he able to invent the chidori before he got the sharingan? :If I am not mistaken, Lightning Cutter (or Raikiri) is just the stronger and more concentrated version of the chidori, whichwas given the title after Kakashi used the Chidori to cut a Lightning (as per Guy) :And please use smaller Headings as well as don't forget to sign your posts. :[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] ''(Leave message)''-- 06:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :What ^ said. Omnibender - Talk - 00:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Added Info For the picture summary On Kakashi's page where he and Gai are talking prior to the 9 tails attack, I added in the fact they were 14 years old at that time. And for the picture summary On Kakashi's page of his Anbu Days, I added he was 17 years old. As in that photo it was 10 years before the timeline in the movie and Naruto used Rasengan and had already met Tsunade, so Naruto and Kakashi were 13 and 27. Meaning Kakashi was 17 when he saved the princess and he was 17 in that photo. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Wind Nature? I dont know if this topic was already on the page but i will just write it. Kakashi uses rasengan during narutos training. If i am right, i am not sure, but isnt rasengan a wind nature jutsu type. So kakashi should be a wind nature? :wind. ~SnapperT '' 01:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually No. Rasengan is not a wind natured jutsu. Rasen Shuriken is. Rasengan involves Shape Manipulation. He uses his regular chakra (without nature manipulation) to form a perfect sphere that is rotating at high speeds. Naruto infuses his wind natured chakra with his rasengan to form Rasenshuriken. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] ''(Leave message)''-- 07:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Rasengan is not a wind-nature. It is that Naruto put the Wind element on the Rasengan. (Read ^) --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 05:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Where's the Databook Stats? Hey I was just here a few days ago and ive been comparing the databook rankings of different characters, I no longer see the stats on Kakashis' page, What's the deal with that?----JoRanso :That's odd they just disappeared. Either way, it was readded.--Cerez365™ 00:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Some anon had removed them. Omnibender - Talk - 01:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan colour Naruto shipuuden episode 214, kakashi's sharingan has taken on a new look? (it's the reverse like sasuke's) correct me if im wrong. :You are right. It is probably a colouring mistake. Jacce | Talk | 12:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, someone already mentioned it on the anime/manga differences section http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Anime-Manga_Differences -- 12:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC)